


Sex Pistols

by daisy_illusive



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: A WooSeok le encanta tener entre sus manos todo tipo de pistolas…
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 6





	Sex Pistols

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en un par de hard hours que tuve un día y se lo dedico a todas las personas que adoran este tipo de cosas pervs.  
> WooSeok es un flipado de las pistolas… SeungYoun tiene un tatuaje de una pistola… no había que ser muy espabilado para sumar 1 + 1 y saber que yo escribiría algo de este estilo con esa maravillosa información. Espero que os guste.

Sirenas de policía se escucharon en la lejanía, rompiendo el silencio de la noche, provocando que Kim WooSeok se tensara y apretara la pistola que tenía entre sus manos. Apenas respiró o se movió siquiera, como si con eso pudiera desaparecer o hacerse invisible a los ojos de los demás y no se relajó hasta que el ruido de las sirenas de los coches de la policía dejó de escucharse y el silencio de la noche se instaló de nuevo en el lugar. WooSeok respiró hondo en ese mismo instante. La policía había pasado de largo y eso significaba que, al menos él, estaría a salvo esa noche.

No obstante, al joven le preocupaba lo que le pudiera haber sucedido a su compañero, ya que la hora a la que habían quedado en aquel pequeño motel de mala muerte había pasado hacía bastante. Él no había estado de acuerdo en separar sus caminos después del atraco, no porque no se fiara de SeungYoun, que se había llevado el dinero, sino porque sabía que el otro iba a correr más peligro si lo hacían de esa manera… pero cuando habían llegado al metro, donde se habían camuflado entre la gente, éste le había dado un beso y después había salido del vagón un segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, dejando a WooSeok dentro, con el metro en marcha y simplemente sabiendo el lugar en el que se debían encontrar y la hora a través de un mensaje de texto —aunque había bajado en la siguiente parada y había cogido la misma línea a la inversa para buscarlo y hacer que fuera con él como habían acordado en un inicio, SeungYoun ya se había ido del lugar sin dejar rastro—.

Odiaba aquella situación y aquella sensación en la boca del estómago, una sensación nauseabunda que lo ponía en lo peor.

De repente, un par de golpes se dejaron escuchar en la puerta de la habitación, sobresaltando a WooSeok, que volvió a tensarse y apretar con firmeza la pistola que tenía entre sus manos. El chico tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca. Se levantó de la cama en la que había pasado toda la noche sentado, esperando, y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta, quitando el seguro de la pistola por si acaso tenía que usarla —no le apasionaba la idea de hacerlo, nunca lo había hecho, pero había situaciones en las que no tenía más remedio que disparar—. Su corazón latía ensordecedoramente dentro de su pecho, haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, con cada paso que daba y se acercaba más a la puerta de la habitación. WooSeok estaba nervioso. Nervioso por si era la policía que había escuchado anteriormente. Nervioso por si tenía que usar la pistola y delatarse.

WooSeok dio un par de pasos más y alcanzó el pestillo de la puerta, descorriéndolo con cuidado, llevando después su mano al pomo para girarlo lentamente, abrir la puerta simplemente una rendija, lo máximo para poder ver quién se encontraba tras la puerta. Su corazón dejó de latir en el momento en el que vio a la persona que estaba en el descansillo, tan solo un segundo, para después volver a latir como loco en cuanto el chico abrió la puerta de par en par, tras volver a ponerle el seguro a la pistola y guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón… porque ante él se encontraba SeungYoun, despeinado y con aspecto cansado bajo la luz amarillenta del motel y WooSeok no pudo evitar dar un paso al exterior de la habitación para abrazarse fuertemente a su cintura, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, a pesar de que no era dado a las muestras de afecto.

—Te pegaría un tiro por lo que me has hecho —murmuró WooSeok—, pero no quiero que la gente del motel escuche el disparo y llame a la policía.  
—Lo siento… —respondió SeungYoun en apenas un susurro—. Vi a varios policías rondando la estación y decidí que era mejor que estuviéramos separados como había dicho en un primer momento para no ponerte en riesgo.

WooSeok se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que era sincero porque desde que habían comenzado con aquello, SeungYoun había tratado por todos los medios alejarlo de cualquier situación que no tuvieran controlada y que pudiera salir mal, siempre lo había alejado de los mayores peligros y lo había protegido de aquella forma… aun sabiendo que WooSeok era muy capaz de salir de cualquier situación. Al chico no le gustaba que lo hiciera, se lo había cuestionado en un montón de ocasiones, pero no había conseguido nada en absoluto y parecía que aquello no iba a cambiar por el momento. Por eso, WooSeok le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—Oye —se quejó SeungYoun, a la vez que WooSeok sacaba la pistola y lo apuntaba, con el seguro puesto—. No te atreverás.  
—Te lo he dicho —replicó él, apretando los dientes—. Te dispararía por lo que has hecho, pero no quiero alertar a nadie.

Durante unos segundos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos… hasta que al final WooSeok apartó la pistola y se dio media vuelta, entrando de nuevo en la habitación y caminando hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre esta, cansado. Se había pasado demasiadas horas en tensión y ahora que su cuerpo se había relajado al ver que SeungYoun estaba bien, sus piernas no lo sostenían más. Todavía estaba enfadado y lo seguiría estando durante bastante tiempo, pero el chico también estaba aliviado porque al otro no le hubiera sucedido nada malo después de que se separaran.

SeungYoun lo siguió, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él, echando el cerrojo. Después, bajo la atenta mirada de WooSeok, el chico caminó hasta el sillón que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la puerta que daba al pequeño baño que tenía incluido ésta, quitándose primero las zapatillas y dejando después sobre el mueble la mochila que llevaba, la mochila en la que habían guardado el botín que se habían llevado de aquel banco —un poco de dinero y más que nada joyas y secretos encriptados que valían una fortuna en el mercado negro—. SeungYoun se giró hacia WooSeok y le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la mochila y sacar de ella un usb que habían cogido de una de las cajas fuertes, si no recordaba mal, debía de ser el de aquel magnate de la empresa de telefonía.

—Aquí debe de haber millones —le dijo—. En cuanto el peligro haya pasado y podamos volver a casa, me pondré a desencriptarlo.

WooSeok asintió y SeungYoun le sonrió, guardando de nuevo el usb en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y cerrándola de nuevo, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia la cama, sentándose junto a WooSeok, mirándolo a los ojos durante unos momentos antes de suspirar profundamente y acercarse más a él.

—Lo siento —le volvió, pero esta vez dándole un pequeño beso en la sien—. No volveré a hacer otra cosa igual nunca más.  
—Siempre dices eso —replicó WooSeok—, pero en el momento en el que hay algún tipo de riesgo me dejas al margen.  
—¿Qué puedo decir? Te quiero demasiado como para dejar que algo malo te suceda —teatralizó, por lo que WooSeok le dio un codazo en el costado y amagó con coger de nuevo la pistola que había dejado en la mesita—. No, no, la pistola otra vez no.  
—Deja de ser gilipollas, entonces.  
—No puedo prometer nada —respondió SeungYoun, con una sonrisa—, pero en compensación por todo… te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras, incluso pegarme una buena paliza, me la merezco —WooSeok no perdió tiempo para darle otro puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero en el lado contrario—. ¡Oye!  
—Me has dicho que podía darte una paliza, solo te he dado un puñetazo.  
—¡Pero yo me refería a una paliza sexual! —replicó éste.  
—Eso también lo tendrás —dijo WooSeok, guiñándole un ojo, seductor.

SeungYoun tragó saliva visiblemente después del guiño y WooSeok se sintió un poco mejor, porque sabía que, al menos en aquellos momentos tendría el control de todo y el otro no lo haría un lado. Tenían que arreglar muchas cosas todavía en su dinámica, porque WooSeok seguía enfadado por lo que había pasado, por las horas que había estado solo sin saber absolutamente nada y todo aquello que había pasado y pensado durante aquel tiempo, no lo iba a olvidar solo porque SeungYoun hubiera regresado sano y salvo y menos lo iba a perdonar porque éste le dijera que podía darle una paliza sexual —algo que le daría con gusto, no obstante—.

SeungYoun comenzó a acercarse a él, lentamente, sentándose a su lado en la cama, sin apartar la mirada de él ni un solo segundo hasta que ésta se desvió hasta sus labios y el chico se mordió el labio inferior, apareciendo en sus ojos un fuego intenso por el deseo. WooSeok esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pero antes de dejar que SeungYoun terminara de acercarse a él para besarlo, se retiró un poco de él, dejando algo de distancia entre los dos, porque antes de que comenzaran tenía que asegurarse de una cosa.

—Quiero preguntarte algo… —le dijo.  
—Dispara —replicó el otro con una sonrisa pícara.  
—¿Estamos a salvo aquí? —cuestionó. SeungYoun asintió.  
—Estamos lejos de la ciudad y en un lugar que prácticamente no aparece en los mapas a no ser que busques bien —contestó—, aun si vinieran hasta aquí, ninguna cámara nos ha grabado las caras y tanto tú como yo nos hemos cambiado de ropa, no nos reconocerían… y si quisieran registrar esta habitación en concreto, simplemente tendríamos que esconder el botín ahí arriba —señaló al falso techo—. Cuando estuve aquí para ver si podíamos usarlo como cuartel hasta que se pasara un poco el revuelo me aseguré también de tener una vía de escape por si acaso.

WooSeok asintió, sintiéndose algo más aliviado y un poco menos enfadado porque, aunque SeungYoun tenía tendencia a hacer todo aquel tipo de cosas solo, las hacía bien, asegurándose de que todo saliera como debía o, sino lo hacía, tener preparadas al menos más opciones para que no les ocurriera nada a ninguno de los dos, para que no le sucediera nada malo a él, algo que WooSeok agradecía. Y ya que había preguntado aquello que necesitaba saber, podía disfrutar de hacer lo que quisiera con SeungYoun durante todo lo que quedaba de la noche en compensación por lo que había sucedido aquel día, así que, WooSeok se movió sobre la cama y le indicó al otro que se moviera junto a él con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo índice, SeungYoun no tardó en seguir el movimiento y ambos se colocaron en la enorme cama, el mayor con la espalda recargada contra la pared y él de rodillas sobre sus piernas.

—Quiero atarte —le dijo, acercándose a su rostro y provocándolo—, pero solo tengo los cordones de las zapatillas para hacerlo y no van a servir de mucho.  
—Si lo haces no podré tocarte —respondió SeungYoun.  
—Sí, sí que puedes, ya lo has hecho antes —le dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja—, pero, aunque no pueda atarte, deja las manos quietas hasta que yo te diga lo que hacer con ellas.  
—Sí, señor —replicó, como si se lo hubiera dicho a un instructor de la mili, para después esbozar una sonrisa.

WooSeok descendió hasta su cuello y allí le mordió en respuesta. SeungYoun siseó por el mordisco, pero al chico le dio exactamente igual, le había dado permiso para hacer lo que le diera la gana… así que, eso era lo que haría. Aprovechó que estaba rondando por su cuello para morder en un par de ocasiones más, dejando leves marcas que más tarde se convertirían en unos buenos chupetones que serían visibles, aunque el chico tratara de esconderlos. Después de los mordiscos, besó cada uno de los lugares en los que había mordido, escuchando salir de los labios de SeungYoun leves suspiros que, en algún momento comenzarían a convertirse en gemidos.

Después de abandonar su cuello, WooSeok llevó sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa de SeungYoun comenzando a desabrocharla, exponiendo su cuerpo cada vez más hasta que estuvo abierta del todo, dejando ver aquel tatuaje con la forma de una pistola que tenía en el costado derecho, una pistola negra que apuntaba hacia su entrepierna, una pistola que se había tatuado en su cuerpo hacía tan solo unos pocos meses para él, porque sabía lo mucho que iba a disfrutar de aquel tatuaje —y no se había equivocado, porque aquel tatuaje, de todos los que SeungYoun tenía en su cuerpo, era su favorito—. WooSeok se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para mordisquearle los pezones de la misma forma que había hecho con el cuello de SeungYoun, aunque siendo más delicado con aquella zona de su cuerpo, escuchando los leves gemidos del chico y notando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, así cómo su miembro empezando a endurecerse contra su propia entrepierna. SeungYoun no tardaría en estar completamente erecto y, entonces, WooSeok disfrutaría jugando con él para desesperarlo, para que le suplicara que lo dejara correrse de una vez por todas.

WooSeok dejó los pezones de SeungYoun unos momentos y observó el rostro del chico, sus rasgados ojos emitiendo en ellos el fuego del deseo, su boca abierta que lo invitaba a entrar. Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, WooSeok ya se había acercado a su boca para besarlo intensamente, introduciendo desde el primer momento su lengua en la cavidad ajena y dejándolos sin respiración a ambos. Sin separarse de su boca, respirando entrecortadamente, utilizó su mano izquierda para recorrer el costado derecho de SeungYoun, deteniendo su exploración allí donde sabía que se encontraba el tatuaje de la pistola y tocándolo con las yemas de sus dedos —aunque la piel de aquel lugar era exactamente igual al tacto que la del resto de su cuerpo, WooSeok adoraba tocar aquella pistola de tinta incrustada en la piel del mayor—.

Tras separarse por fin de aquella boca que era como un pecado, WooSeok trazó un camino de besos por el pecho del chico hasta llegar al lugar de su tatuaje y allí, sacó su lengua, para jugar con ella sobre aquel dibujo de tinta negra, siguiendo su contorno desde la culata hasta el cañón, que se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de su entrepierna. WooSeok besó aquel lugar y amagó varias veces con seguir un poco más abajo y desabrochar los pantalones de SeungYoun para terminar de llegar a su miembro y tocarlo por primera vez en toda la noche, pero finalmente repitió el camino a la inversa sobre su piel, hasta llegar de nuevo a la culata de la pistola.

—WooSeok… no seas así… —murmuró SeungYoun.  
—Me dijiste que podía jugar todo lo que quisiera contigo esta noche —replicó él, separándose de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos—, y todavía no he empezado a jugar.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa pícara, mientras SeungYoun se mordió el labio inferior y sus miradas se sostuvieron la una a la otra hasta que el mayor finalmente la desvió. La sonrisa de WooSeok se amplió y, después de aquello, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia donde había dejado sus zapatillas para quitar el cordón de una de éstas con rapidez y volver a la cama antes de que SeungYoun le cuestionara nada. Cuando volvió a situarse sobre el colchón, éste alzó una de sus cejas, interrogante, pero no dijo nada, así que, WooSeok aprovechó para comenzar a hacer lo que había pensado desde un inicio.

WooSeok se subió de nuevo a las piernas de SeungYoun y comenzó a rozar su entrepierna con la ajena, haciendo cada vez más presión en sus movimientos, provocando que éste dejara escapar algún que otro gemido leve de sus labios y que él mismo tuviera que apretar los dientes y cerrar sus ojos para que el placer no lo sobrellevara, todavía tenía mucho que hacer. Solo detuvo sus movimientos cuando sintió que el miembro de SeungYoun se había endurecido lo suficiente y entonces se movió un poco hacia atrás para dejar algo de espacio a sus manos, que desabrocharon el vaquero, para después sacar su miembro de sus calzoncillos y utilizar las yemas de sus dedos para recorrer su extensión desde la base hasta la punta un par de veces, provocando que éste reaccionara endureciéndose aún más, lo suficiente como para que por fin pudiera comenzar con lo que había planeado.

Mientras SeungYoun estaba invadido por el placer, WooSeok aprovechó para coger el cordón de sus zapatillas, que había cogido hacía tan solo unos momentos, para envolver con éste la base del miembro del chico y hacer un lazo, apretándolo lo suficiente como para provocar que éste no pudiera correrse cuando quisiera. Cuando SeungYoun se dio cuenta, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres pérfido —le dijo.  
—Eso ya lo sabías cuando me dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo —respondió—. Ni se te ocurra quitártelo o te ato al cabecero las manos —amenazó—. Todavía me queda otra zapatilla.

SeungYoun puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada más y WooSeok interpretó su silencio como que podía continuar tranquilamente con aquello, así que, lo hizo. El chico aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos del todo, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para abajo y con la camisa abierta todavía sobre sus hombros —WooSeok meditó sobre si quitársela también o dejarla donde estaba y al final decidió dejarla porque, de alguna forma, le excitaba que se encontrara allí—. Después de desnudar a SeungYoun, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con sí mismo, pero en vez de hacerlo rápido, se entretuvo con cada prenda que se quitaba, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y provocándolo con todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Mientras se sacaba la camiseta, vio al otro tragar saliva en un par de ocasiones y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida se instalara en su rostro. Iba a disfrutar aquello.

WooSeok terminó de desnudarse, tirando sus calzoncillos al suelo y después se sentó sobre el colchón ante SeungYoun, abriendo sus piernas levemente para dejarle una vista completa de su entrepierna, para después llevar su mano derecha a su miembro y comenzar a tocarse. Estaba bastante más excitado de lo que había pensado que estaría, pero eso solo hizo que todo fuera mejor, porque ya no tenía que contenerse para nada y lo único que debía hacer era provocar a SeungYoun lo máximo posible, hasta que éste no pudiera más. El roce de sus dedos sobre la sensible extensión de su miembro, hizo que el chico no pudiera evitar dejar escapar un gemido de sus labios, un gemido que reverberó en las paredes de aquella habitación del motel, un gemido que provocó que SeungYoun se lamiera los labios y después volviera a tragar saliva.

WooSeok siguió masturbándose con cuidado y con esmero, tocando a veces la punta de su miembro, que comenzaba a soltar un poco de aquel líquido viscoso que pronto se convertiría en el semen que expulsaría por el orgasmo; otras veces tocando sus testículos o la base de éste, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de SeungYoun, atento a todas sus expresiones, porque éste la tenía totalmente fija en los movimientos de su mano. Cuando sintió que su miembro ya estaba completamente erecto y que, no tardaría demasiado tiempo en llegar al clímax si seguía de aquella forma, decidió que era momento de dejar de tocarse en aquel lugar para pasar a darse atención a otro sitio que también la necesitaba mucho. WooSeok se llevó dos dedos a su boca y los embadurnó de saliva, después se recolocó un poco sobre la cama y abrió sus piernas algo más, para dejarle una mejor vista a SeungYoun de la zona baja de su entrepierna, antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo.

Sin lubricante se sentía raro, la intrusión no era tan fácil y directa y, sobre todo, el escalofrío que siempre recorría su cuerpo cuando el viscoso y frío lubricante se abría paso con los dedos a través de su recto, no lo sintió en aquella ocasión. Pero no estaba mal, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a la intrusión y aquella era una nueva forma de hacerlo, además, el cambio de expresión en el rostro de SeungYoun había sido digno de ver. En su rostro se podía ver cómo su deseo por él se había incrementado hasta niveles máximos y, sobre todo, eran completamente visible sus ganas de ser él quien estuviera penetrándolo con su miembro y no WooSeok con sus dedos. Aquello lo excitó bastante y apenas tardó en introducir un segundo dedo en su cuerpo, gimiendo por ello y no parando de gemir una y otra vez cuando sus largos dedos llegaron hasta aquel lugar que lo hizo ver las estrellas bajo sus párpados cuando los cerraba. El placer se acumulaba en su cuerpo y no tardaría demasiado en estallar.

En ese momento, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo SeungYoun había llevado sus manos hasta su propio miembro para desatar el cordón que le había atado en su miembro para que no se pudiera correr y después comenzaba a masturbarse él mismo. Inmediatamente, WooSeok dejó de masturbarse, sacando sus dedos de su interior y gateando sobre la cama para llegar hasta donde estaba SeungYoun, agarrando sus manos para que dejara de tocarse.

—No te he dado permiso para hacerlo —le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, enfadado.  
—No puedo aguantarlo más —replicó el chico, sediento de muchísimo más—. Necesito tocarme, necesito tocarte… lo necesito.  
—Pero yo te he dicho que no te tocaras o te ataría —contestó WooSeok.

Antes de que SeungYoun le pudiera replicar, cogió el cordón que el chico había desatado de su miembro y juntó sus dos manos, atándolo por las muñecas lo más fuertemente que pudo. Éste lo miró indignado, pero no dijo nada, por lo que, WooSeok decidió que simplemente lo provocaría un poco más antes de terminar con su sufrimiento, porque él estaba a punto de estallar y también necesitaba terminar. Por eso, WooSeok se inclinó sobre el miembro de SeungYoun para usar su lengua sobre éste durante unos momentos, estando atento a cada reacción de su cuerpo para detenerse antes de que el orgasmo le sobreviniera. Lamió toda la extensión de su miembro, deteniéndose unos momentos más en su punta, succionando incluso una pequeña porción de éste, hasta que decidió que ya había jugado lo suficiente con él aquella noche por lo que había pasado después del robo y ambos se merecían alcanzar el clímax porque todo había salido bien.

WooSeok acabó alejándose del miembro de SeungYoun y después volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas, esta vez guiando con su mano el miembro del chico a su entrada, descendiendo con cuidado, sintiéndolo penetrarlo poco a poco, haciéndose hueco en su interior y avanzando hasta estar completamente dentro. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido cuando por fin estuvo dentro y, durante unos momentos, se quedaron sin respiración, totalmente inmóviles, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, acostumbrándose a aquella sensación nueva, ya que nunca habían hecho aquello sin lubricante o sin condón. Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que WooSeok comenzó a moverse, primero con lentitud y luego estableciendo un poco de ritmo, mordiéndose el labio inferior cada vez que el miembro de SeungYoun daba contra su próstata, provocando que se derritiera de placer una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo, porque aquello era demasiado.

WooSeok llevó sus manos a los hombros de SeungYoun para impulsarse y mantener un ritmo constante en sus movimientos y el chico decidió usar sus manos atadas para tocar el miembro de WooSeok entre sus cuerpos, a pesar de que éste no le había dado permiso para que lo hiciera. No obstante, en esos momentos le dio igual. Porque el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar y ya no le importaba nada más que alcanzar el clímax junto a él. Tan solo unos momentos después, ambos llegaban al orgasmo casi a la vez y lo único que pudo escucharse en la habitación fueron sus respiraciones entrecortadas y el fuerte latido de sus corazones, prácticamente al unísono.

WooSeok recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de SeungYoun, abrazándose fuertemente a él, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración y la movilidad de su cuerpo, que había dejado de pertenecerle en aquel momento.

—No sé si quiero más hacer las cosas por sí mismo o no —murmuró SeungYoun contra su oído—. Porque por una parte he tenido ganas de mandarte a la mierda porque no me estabas haciendo caso… pero por otra creo que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo —replicó WooSeok—. Esta vez he sido benevolente… la próxima vez juro que te ataré al cabecero de la cama, me haré mil cosas, y no te dejaré correrte nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues… la verdad es que esto ha sido mucho más largo de lo que pretendía en un inicio, ya que la idea principal era simplemente “a WooSeok le gusta lamerle las pistolas a SeungYoun”, pero se me ha ido bastante en el buen sentido XD


End file.
